


Finding A Balance

by flightinflame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Best PA ever, F/F, Ficlet, Pepper is overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is exhausted, and managing a meal with the team is somehow much harder than it should be.  But with Natasha around, everything runs more smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



Pepper was a busy woman. She was a full-time babysitter to Tony Stark - well, part time now, thanks to Steve, but she was still having to deal with idiotic phone calls at all times of day and night. Then there was her actual job, CEO of Stark Industries. Between the two roles, both vital to the continued survival of the world, it took up about thirty hours in every day, and she could begin to see why Tony had shirked his responsibilities wherever possible. But she was managing. Somehow, and god knew how, she was keeping everything together, she was making sure that orders were met, and that Tony didn't do anything too ridiculous, and it even looked like she might get the next tower off the grid soon. 

That was all wonderful, but it meant that she had no spare time for anything. Certainly not for spending time with the Avengers, because they were lovely, they really were, and they were the family that Tony had always needed, but she just did not have time for this. More than that, she certainly didn't have time to spend on one Avenger in particular.

It had been easier when Natasha had been around her all the time. Natasha was organised, and dependable, and every single thing that Tony was not, that Tony had never been. Natasha was someone she could rely on, and admittedly she'd been there as a plant from a government agency, but she'd been good at what she was doing. She'd been there, when Pepper had needed her, and it had been a long time since Pepper last had that.

But Natasha had a proper job, and Pepper knew that, and no matter how wonderful it might have been to not have to do everything alone, that was just going to have to be what she did, because that was how this worked. 

She raised a hand to her forehead, massaging small circles of the skin, trying to chase away the headache which had been hanging at the back of her eyes for days. She needed to focus. She glanced down at her diary, and wondered when she next had two hours off. Alright, Tuesday after next, three hours after lunch. She just needed to get to that point, and then she could rest. That was doable. She’d survived longer for a shorter break.

She looked at her diary again, and realised that there was a slight obstacle before that. She was apparently having dinner with the Team tonight. She shouldn't have been surprised, Tony liked to talk to her, and she had agreed, but.... She took a couple of deep breaths. She was organised, and in control. She could do this.

The car would be ready in a few minutes, so she had time to fix herself up in the mirror, make sure that everything was immaculate, and head towards the war zone.

The Avengers' tower certainly counted as a war zone in her mind. Admittedly, it wasn't a conscious war - everybody there liked everyone else, and the only time weapons tended to get used was Clint and the tableware, but it was still a war zone. You never knew what you would step in there and find - possibly a Norse God arguing with the washing machine, or an all out game of hide and seek between two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents which had apparently nearly ended in five casualties, or.... Another steadying breath. She was CEO of Stark Industries, and she had handled Tony himself for over five years. Nothing could faze her now.

She walked inside, and everything was calm. That was worrying. Bruce was sat on a counter, his head in a book, Thor was playing cards with Clint, Tony and Steve were both noticeably absent, Coulson was writing something, and Natasha was playing with a blade, a soft smile on her lips. She was the one who reacted first to Pepper's presence, pocketing the knife and making her way over to Pepper, holding out a glass of water which she'd snagged as she'd passed Bruce.

"You look exhausted." There was understanding in her eyes, and a sympathy that meant Pepper's smile faltered, just for a millisecond. Long enough for Natasha to notice.

"Have a seat. They'll be back soon..." She let Natasha manoeuvre her into the seat that the spy had previously been sitting in, closing her eyes as Natasha's delicate fingers massaged soothing patterns along her shoulders, and she felt herself relax, resting back against the chair as those touches continued. She smiled up at her, and their eyes met.

"I never should have let you go. You were the most amazing PA..." She was feeling better now, taking a sip of the water and some deep breaths. "If you ever get tired of saving the world, I can find you a job."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Those five words were delivered with a soft squeeze to her shoulder, and Pepper yawned, settling back in her seat. It was comfortable. She could relax here for a little while.

"I'll let you know when they get back." Natasha whispered, and Pepper nodded, letting herself get the rest that she so desperately needed.

"Miss Potts?" Natasha's voice woke her a short time later. It could have been hours, or minutes, or days. But it certainly wasn't enough, she wanted to stay asleep. "Miss Potts?" Slowly Pepper's eyes opened, and she found herself gazing up at the other woman. "They're back..."

Pepper nodded, and sat up, and then she stood to greet them, shaking them both by the hand, being particularly friendly to Steve, because it was so good that Tony wasn't alone any more, and that he was happy, and she was so glad for him, and at the back of her heart something stung, but she tried not to listen to that sensation, because Tony was happy now, and for so many years she had tried just to make Tony happy. At least someone had managed that now.

Then the eight of them, because Coulson was coming as well, were heading towards the restaurant, and Natasha was beside her in the car, and she could feel the warmth of Natasha’s hand resting on her arm, as they spoke, and the conversation was light, and the boys were laughing, and when she looked to the side, Natasha was still there. 

The meal was pleasant, even if it was a struggle to stay focused. Pepper had never possessed Tony's skill for calculations while he was doing other things, and she needed to work out what she was saying at the board meeting, and every time she glanced towards Natasha, Natasha was looking straight back, and yawning slightly. 

By the end of the meal, Pepper was exhausted, and she looked for her car home. Before she got her phone to call for it, Natasha's hand was on her arm once more. "I think you should stay here tonight. You can get up in the morning, and we've got more than enough room."

Pepper nodded, because that didn't seem so bad, and she got into their car for the journey back, and her head fell onto Natasha's shoulder, and Natasha didn't move it away. Pepper wasn't sure how she got into the tower - Her best guess was that Steve had carried her, because that seemed like a very Steve-like thing to do, but she couldn't be sure, and now she was in a comfortable bed, and she let her eyes close.

It was barely light when she was woken, by a soft smile, and a cup of coffee being held towards her.  
"Natalie..." She began, before remembering that everything had changed, that it wasn't Natalie any more, that they didn't work together any more. She sat up, and took the coffee cup.   
"Thank you Natasha. What time is it?"  
"Six thirty. You have a meeting at eight."  
"Thank you..." She didn't bother asking how Natasha knew. She just looked up at her fondly. "I wasn't lying about the job you know. Things run a lot smoother when you're there."

"Thank you..." Natasha answered. "The shower is the next door to your left."  
With that, she was gone, and Pepper climbed out of bed, going to freshen up, not surprised to find that there was a change of clothes already waiting, because that was what she had liked about Natalie, she was always so organised, so efficient, and that hadn't stopped. She really wished she would come back.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself, and dressed, heading into the waiting limo once she was sure that everything was as it should be, and that the tower would remain standing for a few weeks at least. She settled herself back against the leather seat, and became aware of something in her pocket. She shifted, pulling it out, and found a crumpled piece of paper, with a number written on it, with "Call me" next to it in a particularly feminine hand. 

She held up the paper, examining it, and looking towards the window. She really didn't have time for this. But then, things were always faster, always smoother, with Natasha's help. Anyway, she was CEO. She deserved to treat herself some of the time. 

With that thought foremost in her mind, the paper was folded up more neatly, and slipped back into her pocket.


End file.
